


And As the Sun Rises, I Never Want to Leave

by ItsAutumnHereFriend



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid V
Genre: A quiet time with venom snake, F/M, Fluff, M/M, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAutumnHereFriend/pseuds/ItsAutumnHereFriend
Summary: You finally have some time alone with Snake, and neither of you want to break the silence between you.
Relationships: Venom Snake (Metal Gear) & Reader, Venom Snake (Metal Gear)/Reader
Kudos: 35





	And As the Sun Rises, I Never Want to Leave

The rising sun is nearly blinding, but you can't seem to mind it, not when Snake is sitting beside you, and especially not when he leans gently against you. So gently it feels merely like a brush of his bicep, the fluttering of a busy mind.

You press your bicep flesh against his, and he stills. He doesn't look at you, but he doesn't need to for you to understand. 

The silence lingers; it was never broken in the first place. The sun rises slowly, peeking its light to your eyes. 

Warmth brushes against your hand closest to him. His knuckles flutter against the back of your hand, as if he were afraid he would break you, as if he would break this silence. 

You move your hand on top of his loosely-closed fist, fingers skimming daintily across his veins. Slowly, he unfurls his fingers, and you thread your hands together. 

Resting your head against his shoulder, you close your eyes, relishing in this moment with him. It's rare to have more than a few moments with him at Mother Base. Every moment felt like living a moment's worth of lifetimes. 

Snake shifts. His cheek presses against the crown of your head. You smile, and you can feel the slight upturn of his lips against you. 

The sun is blinding, but neither of you move. Neither of you want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly trying to get back into writing + my love for Venom Snake = fluff galore.
> 
> If you like my works, please consider supporting me on Ko-Fi!  
> https://ko-fi.com/itsautumnherefriend


End file.
